the quest one more time
by varie824
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have just got together when the rise of the titan king threatens to destroy everything. The two, with the help of Grover and Tyson, must defeat Kronos- again. My first fanfic so be nice.


PERCY'S POV

I woke up to someone banging on the door of the Poseidon's cabin. Grumbling loudly something unprintable, I got out of my bunk and straightened my PJ's.

The banging grew louder and more urgent.

"Coming, coming", I muttered. "Keep your head on for Olympus's sake."

I opened the door and found Grover and Annabeth on the other side.

"Perce." Grover panted. "They need you at the Big House. Now."

"Alright", I sighed. There was a time when I spent Sunday mornings in bed. "Let me change."

"Make it quick", Annabeth said. Hearing her voice made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

In less than a minute, I had changed into jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

We made our way to the Big House, past the volleyball courts and blooming overenthusiastic strawberry bushes. They had taken a special liking towards me ever since the Titan War and insisted on filling my arms up with strawberries every time I walked past them. I guess it was their way of showing respect.

I wisely kept away from them. "So what happened?" I asked Annabeth. Her face was grim.

"Something's gone wrong on Olympus." She said. "I don't know the details. Mr. D does. He'll tell you."

As it turned out, Mr. D _didn't_ tell me. It was Chiron.

The centaur was pacing the fireplace when the three of us entered. "So what's up?"I asked, plopping down into one of the armchairs. "Where's Mr. D?"

"Percy, Mr. D has gone the Olympus." Chiron told me. "That is the reason I called you here."

"What you are feeling lonely?" I laughed…. and was silenced immediately by one of Annabeth's 'looks'. Another thing I like about her.

"It's not like that. Percy, Mr. D left. Without warning. I got up today to find his room empty and when I searched for him…. I found this." Chiron held up a piece of paper.

I took it from him. It took me a long time to read it because of my dyslexia, but I finally deciphered the words:

Dear Chiron,

Sorry I had to leave without a word. Father iris-messaged me with some news. Looks like the mighty Olympians need that feisty Percy Jackson's help again. Send him, that Annie Bell and their goat friend to Olympus before 12 o'clock.

Your's Mr. D

P.S. I really miss our pinochle games.

I looked up from the letter. "Thing's must be serious." I said. "Mr. D actually got my name _and_ spelling right."

Annabeth leaned over and snatched the letter out of my hands. I studied her 'oh-so-pretty' face as her stormy grey eyes scanned the letter somewhat impatiently.

Then she puffed angrily. "Mr. D got Percy's name right but my name wrong."

Grover bleated. "don't start a fight Annie Bell."

I cracked up. Annabeth looked at us angrily.

"As I figured", she said after I had subsided. "you guys need my help on this quest."

That sobered us up.

Chiron rubbed his palms together in a spooky imitation of Chiron. "Very well then.", he said. "Pack everything you need and I'll ask Argus to drive you to Manhattan."

As if on cue, Argus walked into the room, his blue eyes swiveling in every direction.

"Ah Argus." , Chiron said. "I need you to take these kids to Manhattan."

Argus nodded once and walked out the way he had come in.

I sighed as I walked back to the Poseidon Cabin. What an awesome Sunday!

ANNABETH'S POV

I hated, simply hated it when that Seaweed Brain laughed at me. Maybe it was because I liked him. But why would he return my feelings? He probably liked that Rachel girl. But now he couldn't date her because she was the new oracle. Ha!

Malcolm was studying Physics when I entered the cabin.

"Hey", I said, tossing two t-shirts and a pair of jeans into a backpack.

"Hey", he returned. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah", I said. "Something is wrong on Olympus."

"Wow. You'd think just after what happened, the gods might give you a break."

"Doesn't look like it." We both laughed. Malcolm was my only sibling whom I felt close to. He was the only one who knew how much I liked Percy.

"You know, you should probably do it before you leave.", he said.

"Do what?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Tell him you like him Annabeth. You can't stay awake all night thinking about him. Plus your going on a quest with him. Plus plus I am pretty sure he likes you too."

My head dropped. "I ….I can't. I mean, he's all handsome with those dark green eyes of his and everything. You should have seen him this morning- his hair was rumpled and …and …."

I couldn't go on. Just thinking about Percy made me want to be with him.

Malcolm seemed to understand that and he didn't pressurize me with anymore questions nor did he give me any more advise.

I packed everything I needed- armor, sword, shield. Then I bade Malcolm goodbye and told him to tell the others where I had gone when they returned from archery practice.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the hill on which the pine guarded by Peleus was rooted. I didn't know how I could accomplish this quest with Percy and _**not **_tell him that I loved him.

Screw you Aphrodite.

PERCY'S POV

I watched Annabeth through the cabin window as she walked towards the hill, her slim figure highlighted by the early morning sun.

I gulped. I'd never seen anything more beautiful than her. With her honey blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, she looked like Aphrodite herself.

But I'd never have her. She probably liked some guy who looked waaaaaaaay better than me. I sighed, picked up my bag and walked towards the Half-Blood Hill.

I didn't know how I would accomplish this quest with Annabeth and _**not**_ tell her that I loved her.

Halfway there, I was joined by Grover, crunching on a couple of waste Diet-Cola cans.

He was wearing his Rasta cap and had his fake feet on.

"So dude," he bleated. "You ready for this quest?"

I nodded. "Sure G-Man."

Argus was waiting for us in one of the camp's SUV's. Annabeth was seated at the back, talking with Chiron. I decided to sit with Annabeth while Grover rode in the front with Argus.

Before we left, Chiron patted me on the back and said, "Take care lad. You may bear the Curse of Achilles now but you are still vulnerable."

My hand instantly moved towards Riptide in my pocket. Chiron patted me once more (he was extremely over-fond of those. But why, it escaped me.) and then told Argus to get us to Manhattan before 12 o' clock.

Soon we were swerving in and out of curves in the road.

"So what do you think the problem is?" I asked Annabeth casually, running my fingers through my hair (one of the traits, I was sure, that irritated Annabeth).

She shrugged, tucked a stray curl behind her ear and said, "Dunno. But it must be important if Mr.D got your name and spelling right." She went back to looking out of the window at the scenery whizzing past us.

In the front seat, I could hear Grover muttering something about food in his sleep.

I looked at Annabeth. Suddenly, it was too hard to resist her. I reached out and touched her hand…

ANNABETH'S POV

I felt his hand on my arm. Surprised, I looked up into his face. His sea-green eyes were filled with something I could only just place. Love? For me?

I tried to speak but all that came out was an incoherent "Uh….." followed by a soft exclamation.

Then I said something I couldn't believe I was saying. "I love you Percy." He looked as surprised as I was.

Then he smiled. "I love you too Wise Girl."

I was sure that if Aphrodite were here, she would have laughed until she cried. She had been trying soooo hard to get us together. According to her, we were the perfect couple. And I couldn't agree less.

Then I leaned away. His hand was still in the same position. Percy cocked his head to one side as if thinking (gosh, there's a shocker) and then withdrew his hand. He smiled at me and I felt my heart go crazy.

I smiled back at him.

APHRODITE'S POV

"Awww. That is so sweet", I was lying curled up in one of the pink lounges and watching Percy Jackson (Hero of Olympus) and Annabeth (his sidekick) tell each other their feelings. Okay, it wasn't as romantic as I had hoped it would be, in a small grove, at the stroke of 12, with moonlight being filtered by the surrounding trees and a small stream flowing, giving off a tinkering sound.

But it was a start and I had waited so long for this. So long.

It would have been great if the doors hadn't burst open letting in a very angry Athena with an equally frothing-at-the-mouth Poseidon.

Uh-oh.

"What did you do?" Athena snarled, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that myself." Poseidon said.

I sighed. "Look guys. I didn't make Percy and Annabeth fall in love. They did it themselves. And quite perfectly too." Well, don't blame me if I sounded a tad proud. Demigods were just soooo oblivious to their feelings nowadays.

Athena scoffed. "My daughter would never fall in love with someone with seaweed for brains."

Poseidon nodded. "That's rig-. Hey, whom are you calling seawe-."

I cut them off. "If I make Percy and Annabeth to break up now, it is going to be too much for them to bear. They just fell in love for Zeus's sake."

Athena grunted- a very immature response for someone with so much knowledge.

"I don't know what you are talking about Aphrodite, but I am going to have a little talk with that clump of sea oysters that calls itself Percy."

Just to make it clearer (as if I already didn't understand. Or maybe it was for Poseidon. He was always a little slow on the uptake.), she erupted in flames, singeing the pink carpet.

It took Poseidon a full two minutes to realize that Athena had insulted his son.

"HEY!"


End file.
